Finding Me
by Izziemaye
Summary: Embry has finally found his imprint, Aria. But, what happens when she moves away, and he cant find her. How will he cope?
1. Preface: Gaze

**Finding Me**

**By Dazzled4Life**

**Preface- Gaze **

At that moment, she was all there was.

She was all I saw, all I heard, all I knew, and all I could think about.

She was the only thing still keeping me down on the earth. She was beautiful. And, I was not just saying that under the circumstances. Any male anything would agree.

I was standing there smiling goofily at her, and I knew that I was on the receiving end of some weird looks.

Seven years later, and still I remember this scene clear as day.

It was fall, 2009 and we werewolves had just had a major run-in with the Volturi. Of course, I was still one of the few werewolves, whose parents were still unaware of our inhumanity. Sam, (being the stupid-ass alpha he is) suggested that I tell my parents now. Of course when I say "suggested" I mean "ordered".

Once my parents knew, my mom flipped shit, and took me out of the public school system for my senior year of high school. I had one of those teachers who would come to your house and teach you everything. I felt like a fag; only the retarded kids from La Push had to be home schooled.

But, it wasn't just the fact that I was a social outcast, (besides the pack, but they all still called me "short bus" for the whole year) but that tiny decision to keep me out of school ruined my entire life.

Even though I was home schooled, I still got to go to graduation in June with everyone else.

Graduation day was the day my life was completed, altered, and ruined.

The graduation ceremony was just starting, but I want paying attention. I was hanging out and laughing with Quil, and Jake, (the only ones that were in my class) when I heard the most beautiful name ever called over the microphone.

"Aria Ambler" the principal announced.

Surprising my friends, I turned around, and looked at the most perfect person I have ever seen walking up to the stage.

The second my eyes met hers, I knew what had happened. I knew that nothing would be the same, and that she would be the purpose of my existence.

But, what I didn't know was that this beautiful stranger, with whom I was already so in love with, was about to walk out of my life for what seemed like forever.


	2. 1: Welcome to My Freaking Life

Here is chapter 2! Hope you like it! Don't forget to check out my new chapter for Truth also.

Sorry it's so SHORT! It will be longer next time, I promise!!

* * *

Chapter 1- Welcome to My Freaking Life

I kicked the door to my shitty apartment open. No need for a key, just kick with minimal force! Although I probably shouldn't call the penthouse suite a "shitty apartment", but they think that just because there are guards and stuff that I don't get proper security! What a load of crap. I absolutely hate N.Y.C.

It's 1 am. I can't remember where I just was, only that I'm pretty sure I gave the taxi driver all the money in my wallet. I stumbled into my apartment, into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

I hated night. Every night I had the same dream. I dreamt of her. Aria.

I know I should be over it. I know I shouldn't care. But, something like that doesn't go away. I can still remember what it is like to hear Sam's, or Jake's, or Quil's voice in my head. I can still remember the way my muscles felt when I ran. I even remembered that awful smell that was vampire. All of it.

Don't get me wrong, I totally thought this would go away. I worked for almost a year on not phasing. It caused me physical, mental, and emotional pain. But, all that was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I was a werewolf. Aria was all I ever thought about. But, I had no clue where she was, or how to find her. I tried for months to find her and tell her what I never got a chance to before.

When the pain was too much, I decided to move away and start a new life.

I opened up an Italian restaurant. I have always loved cooking, and the pack felt really bad for me, so they, along with my parents, pulled together money to get me into culinary arts school, and open the restaurant. I named it Posto Dell' Aria, which means Aria's place in Italian.

I didn't want to let go of all of my old life. I still keep in touch with the pack, but I'm not all that close. I don't want to be reminded of the wonderful happy life I left for this empty one.

Posto Dell' Aria is how my life is spent. And, on nights like this, when my memories take me back to something painful, I usually just go out and drink; a lot. It helps me forget.

So, now, I must face the worst time of the day, sleep. When my dreams drive me mad.

* * *

My stupid strobe-like alarm clock woke me up at 5am, 4 hours after I fell asleep. The restaurant opens in three hours, but with all the rush on the Big Apple, I need to be there early.

I only have 10 employees, and my co-owner, and best friend, Kevin Frost. I had 4 waitresses (Kathie, Candace, Emma, and Alyssa) 2 bus-boys, (Grant and Tony) 3 cooks, (Tommie, Hank, and Tracey), and a hostess, (Laura). It's not a big production, but it gets me by.

When I first open up shop, I had three waitresses apply with the name Aria.

You would probably think that that is normal, because the place is named after a girl named Aria, right?

Not right. I had not even named it yet. All I did was post an add in the paper for waitresses. Of course, I did not hire them. It seemed rude to just blow them off because of their name, but I couldn't handle it.

When I got up, I fell over and had to use the night-stand for support. I could already tell that I was going to be hung-over today. Great.

I took a short, scolding hot shower, and put on my kakis, a button-up shirt and a tie. I heard my sell phone vibrate on the wooden side table next to my bed.

It was a text from Kevin.

"_Dude, I'm callin' in sick, kay?"_It read.

Really? I felt like I was going to pass out and the faggot was gonna call in sick?

"_Hell no, Man. If you don't come in I'm gonna' kick ur ass" _I texted back. I put my cell in my pocket. He better be there, or else I'm going to have to hunt him down.

I went through my monotonous daily routine. I would take 500 more newborn wars over this life.

I made my way to the subway. The route was the same every time.

1. Get on the A train. Wait two subway stops, and get off.

2. Ride the B train for five stops.

3. Walk two blocks to the right and…BOOM restaurant.

I walked in the door, and Laura said "Hey Mr. Call" very seductively. That's the main reason that I hired her for the hostess, she flirted with everything. But, it had no effect on me.

"Embry!" I heard Kevin yell fro the kitchen. Thank god he was here.

"Yeah" I mumbled, not bothering to keep up my happy-go-lucky charade that I always had when I was around Kevin. I didn't want him finding out about my past life.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" he asked. Little did he know that this was my normal behavior.

So, I perked up a little. "Nothing, but, we all know there something wrong with you." I said, as I slapped his back and laughed at him.

"Jerk, you made me come in to work just so you can verbally mock me." He said.

"Yeah, but I do that everyday." I said.

He handed me a cup of coffee. "See, I'm actually being a nice friend and getting you coffee." He said, full of himself.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry I can't be that nice." I said with a smile and a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah, just get to work you two!" Tracey, the only female cook, and Kevin's fiancé yelled from the kitchen.

And with that, I continued on with my freaking life.

After work, Kevin, Tracey and I went to the bar down the street. As usual we were there for a couple hours. At the bar, I started getting really miserable. They would ask me why, but I didn't say anything. This happened sometimes, the pain would get really bad, and I would just break down. It has been getting worse lately for some reason.

Kevin and Tracy got into some conversation about where they grew up, which made matters way worse.

"…So, I had this group of guys I always hung out with." Kevin was saying. "I still keep in touch with one of them, Jacob, he was my best friend. You would really like him." He said.

Well how freaking perfect! His freaking best friend's name was fucking JACOB! Are you kidding me!

I started banging my head on the table to get the thoughts of La Push out of my head. Of course, Kevin noticed.

"Dude, how many beers did you have?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"I only had two!" I yelled. I was trying not to cry. I was freaking 25! I should not be crying in public. But, of course that's what thinking of her dose to me.

"Dude, you look like you're gonna cry. You are diffidently wasted." he insisted.

Kevin and Tracey thought it was because I was drunk, but really I only had one or two beers. But, either way they insisted on paying for a taxi

They shared the second penthouse suite in my building. I wasn't as big as mine, but that didn't matter.

It was about midnight by now.

When I walked into the building, I was very surprised to see a young girl checking in. Although I could only see her back, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I couldn't hear her either, but somehow I know that I would recognize her voice.

I suddenly realized that I was walking towards her.

"Em, what are you doing!" Tracey called.

"Nothing." I answered, walking away from this mystery girl, without taking my eyes of her. _"God! Who is she…?"_

But, then, something hit me, and I figured out that I didn't want to know who she was. I started sprinting past the elevator, and up the stairs. I would not waste any time, I had to get away from her.

I ran up 18 flights of stairs, in 2 minutes. I guessed it was my old werewolf instincts kicking in. That happens sometimes, when I really try to run or when I am working out; I will suddenly be able to bench-press 115 pounds on each side. Then I start getting funny looks, and I have to stop.

When I got to my room, I slammed the door behind me. I sunk down to the floor, and something came over me, and I _really_ had to cry.

Something about that girl, combined with what happened at the bar, just made me want to cry. And I wanted to cry harder then I knew I could.

Every single tear that I've been holding in for the past 7 years just exploded out of me, and I cried without showing signs of stopping.

I'm happy my friends didn't come looking for me, because I would never hear the end of it from Kevin.

I really wish that I could tell him everything, I am sure he would understand. But, who knows who is still watching me. I am sure if I told him I would get myself into some deep Volturi shit, so I just kept my mouth shut.

I cried myself to sleep, and I am pretty sure that I was still crying in my sleep.

Yeah, welcome to my freaking life.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, don't forget about my other story, Truth!!

WRITER'S BLOCK!!


	3. CONTEST: Please Enter

Hey all readers of Finding Me!

I know a lot of you are fans of this story but it has been going nowhere for me. I know that I do have a lot of reviewers and subscribers, but each time I go to sit down and write I can't get anything down. This plot line is just leaving me at so many dead ends.

This is where my contest of fun comes in!

This CONTEST is to find someone to continue this story!!

I know that not many people will sign up for this because I know I have a lot of people who only read and don't write. But, this is open to anyone who wants and interesting story to write so tell your friends.

**RULES:**

**1. On your profile write the next chapter for Finding Me and post it as a new story called "Finding Me Chapter 3".**

**2. When that is done, send me a PM and tell me to read it.**

**3. Contest closes in one month (June 30****th****) which also happens to be my **_**birthday **_**so it will be an awesome b-day present. **

**4. Once I have read them I will PM the winner my password (HANDLE WITH CARE) **

Whoever wins…DON'T (please) edit any of my other stories or go on my email. If you do I will have to end the story. This is a privilege so don't mistreat it. (Oh god I sound like my dad!)

Congrats to whomever I will pass my torch down to because if I do then that means I think highly of you :)

That's pretty much it!

Please enjoy writing your entries and good luck to all!

**UPDATE: Only 10 days left!! Hurry Up people! There is only one entry so far. It is under my favorites and it is by K-Kitching714!! It is also AMAZING! So let it be a challange for you all to persure so beat her out! Mwhaha I love conpetition.**

~Izzie


	4. End and Winner

OKAY GUYS!

This is IT.

The END of the contest!!

Now…before I announce the winner, let me set up the rules.

When you win, it can work 2 ways (of your choice)

**1.** I e-mail you the first two chapters, and you post them on your profile as a new story with the same title though "Finding Me" and you can create your own summary. The only disadvantage with this option is that you don't have all the reviews or reviewers that Finding Me had in the first place, and have to find your own way to promote the story and find new reviewers. (If you chose this one, I may just post a small thing as a chapter on the regular Finding Me telling everyone that another chapter is posted…that could work)

**2. **You e-mail me everything you write and I can proof-read it if you want, and I will post them titled however you want and all that. This option might work a little easier, but the disadvantage is that you don't have the story on your page. But, of course you would get all the credit besides the author name.

So, that is basically it!

Now the moment you have all been waiting for.

The winner is…

**K-Kitching714! Congratulations!!**

For those who submitted and didn't win, thanks for the entry, I really enjoyed reading them. They were all wonderful and just made me want to go "SQUEE!" in excitement because I still can't believe that someone would like my story enough to write a chapter for it! You all have no idea how weird if was to read about your own characters, it makes me so happy. I can't thank you enough.

So thanks all of you again!

K-Kitching714, please PM me or e-mail me at to talk about how we should do this!- (my e-mail is izziemaye123 gmail(dot.)com)

~Izzie

P.S - guys, if you liked this story, please check out my Twilight series Truth, and Change.


End file.
